<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 by yours_eternally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216148">4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally'>yours_eternally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feb-u-whump 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Band, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Swallowing, FebuWhump2021, Head Injury, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violent Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘Maybe I like you after all,’ he says after a moment. Mick can see the light catching on his eyes through the eyeholes in the mask. Mick swallows.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'Let—’ he takes a breath, ‘let him go, man. Just— just let it be just me.’</i>
</p><p>Mick and Jim are on a date, but they're not the only ones out late and looking for trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Root/Mick Thomson, Joey Jordison/Mick Thomson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feb-u-whump 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt is "Take me instead"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mick slips his hand into Jim’s as they reach the mouth of the alley that leads to the parking lot. Jim glances at him but twists his hand so they can interlace their fingers. Mick gives him a dumb smile right back, and Jim rolls his eyes. </p><p>Mick’s relieved. He feels ridiculous and he’s glad Jim feels the same. Though it was only two guys going for a drink at the bar, Mick feels like he’s been in a spotlight all night. <em>Dating</em>. For fuck’s sake. They’re both 40. Both divorced. Both finally got around to admitting the truth about themselves. Mick’s just glad his parents are long dead, sparing all of them the experience of Mick having to introduce a <em>boy</em>friend.  </p><p>They’d met at work. Jim fixes up bikes and Mick sells spare parts. Jim had asked him out. <em>Like a date? </em>He’d said. Jim had nodded and they’d agreed on a time. And now they’re here and Mick’s trying to get up the courage to give Jim a kiss goodnight like they’re still in fucking highschool. </p><p>When they get to the car, Mick lifts his empty hand to awkwardly brush back Jim’s hair. Jim grins at him, but then he pulls on the two halves of Mick’s jacket so that he’ll step closer. Then Jim fits their mouths together and after a moment he slides his warm tongue into Mick’s mouth. Mick lets out an embarrassingly needy moan, hands coming up carefully to cup Jim’s head.    </p><p>A low whistle sounds behind them. Mick turns sharply, searching for the source of the sound. </p><p>‘—the fuck?’ Jim says, pointing. Mick sees them. Two. A matching pair of shadows standing in the mouth of the alley, hand in hand. At first Mick thinks they’re kids. They both at least a head shorter than him and Jim. He thinks one of them has a weird shaped head but as they trot into the light of a street lamp he can see it’s a mask. A fucking creepy mask, covering his whole head with limp dreads hanging down over his face. The other one is masked too, blank and expressionless, with black hair hanging down either side of it.   </p><p>Mick sticks out an arm in front of Jim on instinct, keeping him behind him with his back against the car. </p><p>‘What—’ Jim says but stops when the pair start towards them. </p><p>‘Get in,’ Mick mutters to him, pulling his keys out and forcing them into Jim’s hand. ‘Just get in the car, I’ll deal with this.’ Jim starts to speak again but stops where the taller of the two speaks. </p><p>‘It’s dark, huh?’ he says — it’s a grown man’s voice — and Mick almost flinches back; he’d been expecting a teenager. </p><p>‘Yeah, whatever,’ Mick says, wishing Jim would just <em>get in the fucking car</em>. ‘What do you want?’ he asks, anger making his voice deeper and louder than before. The guy laughs. They both laugh in fact and it makes Mick’s skin crawl. </p><p>‘What<em> do </em>you want, Joey, huh? Which one do you like?’ the first guy says, chuckling as he turns to his companion. The other — Joey — brings a finger thoughtfully to the lips of his mask. His hand is small, with chipped black nails and fingers stained with tobacco.    </p><p>‘I like that one,’ he says and Mick feels a shot of ice through his veins as he points at <em>Jim</em>. </p><p>‘No,’ Mick grunts, taking another step in front of Jim, ‘not him — you talk to me.’ </p><p>‘I don’t wanna talk to you,’ the guy, Joey, says, shaking his head. Then he turns his blank face, leaning to look at Jim behind Mick: ‘hey, what’s your name cutie?’ </p><p>‘I said no, motherfucker,’ Mick says, ‘you talk to me.’ He takes another step towards the guy. Then several things happen at once. </p><p>‘That’s not very fucking nice,’ he says, voice sulky, as he pulls something out of his pocket. The streetlight catches it and Mick realises it’s a flick knife with a cold twist of his guts. </p><p>Behind him there’s a muffled yelp and Mick turns to see Jim on his knees with another masked guy standing over him. He’s got a meaty paw tight in Jim’s fair hair and a rictus leer on his mask. And a bat hanging limply from his other hand. Mick starts towards them but then hears another sound and turns. There’s more of them, seemingly crawling out of every shadow until he’s surrounded; outnumbered seven to one. </p><p>He stills, hands lose by his sides. He’s not unused to fights, even if he doesn’t like his chances, but he can’t let Jim get hurt. He doesn’t speak turning slowly on the spot to face the first two again. Joey, the smaller one — the one with the knife — walks right up to him now. Mick doesn’t move. He forces himself not to react as Joey lifts the knife and strokes the flat edge down Mick’s cheek.    </p><p>‘Maybe I like you after all,’ he says after a moment. Mick can see the light catching on his eyes through the eyeholes in the mask. Mick swallows. </p><p>‘Let—’ he takes a breath, ‘let him go, man. Just— just let it be just me.’ Joey laughs, lowering the knife and flipping it over once so the light on the blade flickers. The others start to laugh as well. Mick feels his skin heat with embarrassment but he’s past caring. </p><p>‘I guess that depends,’ the first guy says, approaching too turning to look at Joey. Joey laughs, low and wicked. Before Mick realises what’s going to happen Joey pulls back his arm and punches him hard in the stomach. He hits the deck with a grunt, asphalt stinging through the knees of his jeans. Mick puts a hand over the sore spot, biting his lip. For a Polly Pocket, the fucker hits hard.  </p><p>He gets a hand in Mick’s hair, making a fist and pulling. Mick grunts through his teeth. But then the guy steps into him and then he feels something cold against his lower lip. Mick stills. It’s the knife. Of course, it’s the knife. He looks up at the guy in front of him. </p><p>‘Open up,’ Joey says, tapping the flat edge of the knife against his lip. Mick feels his lip curl. He’s just thinking about doing something reckless when a pained grunt to his left. He glances without moving his head, seeing Jim with his head down and his face flushed. </p><p>‘<em>Don’t </em>—’ he says but the hand in his hair tightens. Mick forces himself still, realising he can’t do anything that fucking stupid with Jim caught as well.  </p><p>‘Open,’ says the first guy. He’s come to stand close behind the other, he leans his chin on the other’s shoulder. They’re both wearing sort of overall things Mick usually wears at the shop. And as he watches the guy leans even closer and starts to drag down the zipper on the other’s suit. And Mick feels the bottom drop out of his stomach. </p><p>‘<em>No</em>,’ Mick says, trying to pull back. But the guy’s hand is still in his hair and his scalp burns as he struggles loose.  </p><p>‘No?’ the first guy asks. ‘<em>Hm</em>, well then, maybe your guy feels like sucking some dick.’ He shrugs, stepping back, and the guy in the clown mask drags Jim closer by the hair. Mick catches a glimpse of his face. Jim’s pale and his jaw is set. Mick feels his stomach flip — he can’t let anything happen to him.  </p><p>‘<em>No! </em> ’ Mick says, panicked. ‘No, <em>stop it. </em> I’ll do it. I’ll do it, okay?’ The first guy cackles.</p><p>‘Knew you’d change your mind, man,’ he says, leering through the mouth hole in the mask. He gestures for the other again: ‘Joey, c‘mon.’</p><p>Joey shuffles his sneakers and the first guy comes up behind him, cuddling him around the middle and walking him into Mick. Mick shifts back on his knees as much as he can, until his back is against the cold metal of his car. Mick stops, looking at the ground. He doesn’t want to fucking do this. </p><p>He feels a hand under his chin and allows his head to be lifted. Then he’s sort of surrounded by hands and flesh and canvas fabric. Strong fingers are pushed into his mouth forcing it open and then comes the warm, blunt head of the cock. Mick would give almost anything to bite down as hard as he fucking could. But anything isn’t his or Jim’s life. So instead, he relaxes his jaw and tries not to gag as the cock slides deeper into his mouth and throat. </p><p>The guy above him makes a muffled noise, and Mick can see the guy with the dreads nuzzle into him. It makes him want to retch even more. Mick tries to swallow, trying to ground himself in the physical sensations — his knees on the rough ground, his back against the icy metal — so he doesn’t start screaming and struggling with revulsion. </p><p>His jaw is starting to ache from the stretch and his stomach is bubbling with acid as he fights his gag reflex. He can’t even move to relieve the pressure. There’s a hand knotted in his hair and a sweaty palm on his chin, keeping his head in place as the guy fucks into his mouth. </p><p>Just when Mick is sure he can’t take another second the guy gives a sharp grunt and Mick suddenly has a mouthful of bitter come. Mick coughs, trying to pull away but he’s trapped. The guy pulls out but before Mick can spit, disgusted, a hand slaps over his mouth. The guy with the dreads is grinning at him. </p><p>‘Swallow it,’ he says, voice low and excited. Mick does. Although the sensation of the come sliding into his stomach makes him want to vomit until his insides bleed. The guy with the dreads lets him go, scooping up Joey to kiss and cuddle while he shrieks delightedly. </p><p>Mick stares at the dazed, and sore, and disgusted. </p><p>‘Corey,’ says the guy in the clown mask, ‘Corey — <em>fucking </em>listen. What do you wanna do with him?’ He points at Mick with the bat. The guy with the dreads turns back to frown at Mick. He seems to consider for a moment. Then he shrugs. </p><p>‘Bring him,’ he says, turning back to the other. Before Mick has any time to consider what this answer means there’s a whooshing noise, and his world goes suddenly and completely black as the bat connects with his head. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So.. y'know I said the whumpiness varies 😅</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3">yours-eternally-ao3</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>